Model ZX
is "The Ultimate Mega Man" form from the Mega Man ZX series created through a Double Megamerge with Biometals Model X and Model Z. History Model ZX was created through Double Megamerge during the first Mega Man ZX game, when Girouette gives Model Z to Vent/Aile shortly before his "death" at Serpent's hand and it is used alongside Model X. While Model ZX is treated as its own form by name, Models X and Z are still separate Biometals and must always be used together for the user to become the Model ZX Mega Man. Unlike the other Biometals, this fusion grows artificial hair similar to Zero. Vent/Aile also use Model ZX in Mega Man ZX Advent, and it can be copied by Model A. Appearance When Doublemerged with Model X, the user dons a costume nearly identical to Zero's appearance. The helmet is slightly larger and more streamlined. Like the other Megamerged forms, the helmet features an arrow-shaped crystal that stretches from the crest to the back of the head and is colored green. The user also grows synthetic blond hair with appearance distinct from Zero and Girouette. Vent's hair when using Model ZX is more linear, while Aile's hair when using Model ZX is curved and more natural. When transformed, glowing red lines appear around the body. Power and Abilities Model ZX combines the abilities of Models X and Z, and gives the user access to the ZX Buster and ZX Saber. ZX Saber *'ZX Saber:' Press the Main Attack button to perform a single slash. Can be used while standing, walking, dashing, jumping, and sliding down walls. While standing on the ground, the user can perform a three slash combo by repeatedly pressing the button. *'Rolling Slash:' In the air, hold the Control Pad up and press the Main Attack button, or continuously press the Main Attack button. Vent/Aile will perform an air circling slash. *'Skull Crush:' In the air, hold the Control Pad down and press the Main Attack button. Vent/Aile will hold the saber out to smash foes below. *'Charge Saber:' Hold the Main Attack button to charge energy and then release the button to attack. Vent/Aile will attack with a powerful slash. *'Fission (Energy Fissure, in the Japanese version):' This attack is only available in Mega Man ZX Advent ''for Aile's Model ZX. In mid-air, hold the Control Pad down and press the Main Attack button for the ZX Saber. Grey (as Aile) will perform a falling stab that releases two energy encapsulated boulders when it hits the ground. This attack can't be interrupted, so avoid using it near pitfalls. The Falling Stab part of this move does approximately the same damage as the boulders. *Despite showing Fission as usable immediately after a Rolling Slash in Aile's boss fight, it is difficult to use properly when playing as Model ZX. *'Rising Fang:' This attack is only available in ''Mega Man ZX Advent '' for Vent's Model ZX. On the ground, hold the Control Pad up and press the Main Attack button. Ashe (as Vent) will do a rising slash which also tosses a large saber shockwave. This attack can be chained after a ZX Saber Triple Slash as well as after landing from a Rolling Slash but moves the player forward slightly, so avoid using on with large bodies or you may get damaged. The Rising Saber does significantly more damage than the shockwave. ZX Buster *'ZX Buster:' Press the Sub Attack button to fire a weak shot. It can fire as fast as the player can press the button. Up to three bullets can be present in the screen. *'Charge Buster (Short):' Hold the Sub Attack button for a short time and then release to fire a slightly stronger shot. *'Charge Buster (Long):' Hold the Sub Attack button until the buster is fully charged and then release to fire a powerful shot. Other appearances *Model ZX appears in Battle Memory from the social RPG ''Rockman ×over, fused with Vent/Aile. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Model ZX as well as Model X appear in the form of Spirits. Model ZX is a powered-up form of Model X when Model X reaches Level 99. Gallery ModelZX vent.jpg|Vent (Model ZX) in Mega Man ZX. ModelZX aile.jpg|Aile (Model ZX) in Mega Man ZX. ZXSaber.jpg|Vent using the ZX Saber. ZXBuster.jpg|Aile using the ZX Buster. ZXAVent1.png|Vent (Model ZX) in Mega Man ZX Advent. ZXAAile1.png|Aile (Model ZX) in Mega Man ZX Advent. ZX transform concept.jpg|Concept art. ModelZXConcept1.png|Concept art. ModelZXConcept2.png|Concept art. ModelZXConcept3.png|Concept art. Model ZX Vent Art.png|Vent (Model ZX) art. See also *Model Z *Model X Trivia *In Mega Man ZX Advent, while most action of Model ZX (boss) can also be performed by player who copied Model ZX's abilities, a move which Model ZX (boss) shoots 3 buster shots in a tight row can't be performed by player unless player activated turbo shot through external devices (e.g. a PC/USB controller with turbo shot function) on emulators. *The creation of Model ZX may have been inspired by the earlier Reploid character known as Roze, a copy of Zero created by Weil in the Mega Man Zero Manga that, despite having different equipment than Model ZX and shorter hair, has a strikingly similar design. Category:Biometals